Can't Stop Loving You
by ShadowSpirits
Summary: Bakura makes a decision to leave town, unable to stay near the one he loves. But when Ryou gets to telling Yami, can the two stop him before he really leaves? Doubtful. (Yaoi: Yami/Bakura, Malik/Mariku)
1. Can't Stop Loving You

::Takes a deep breath and then yells happily.:: DEPRESSING SONGFIC!!! …..Ok, so maybe I shouldn't be happy over that. But it is one. And it is a yaoi, I guess you could say of Yami/Bakura. It'll start it Bakura's PoV and then cross over to Yami's for the rest of the fic.   
  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine, nor will it most likely EVER (though I wish) be mine. Neither is the song Can't Stop Loving You by Phil Collins. Great song, and it's new too.  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
//Yami to Yugi//  
{Ryou to Bakura}  
[Bakura to Ryou]  
(PoV)  
  
~*~  
Lyrics Here  
~*~  
  
"I'd do anything, just to hold you in my arms, try to make you laugh, somehow I can't put you in the past." -I'd Do Anything: Simple Plan  
  
******  
(Bakura)  
  
I can't do this anymore. I can't STAY here anymore. Funny, I never thought I'd be the one running, me being so dominant. Or acting it. Maybe both.   
  
Let's put it this way, me, Bakura, the spirit of the ring who's suppose to have no heart and never care for anyone. Is in love. And hell, I have been for a while now but never will anyone ever see me EXPRESS it. If I ever did, what would become of me would be a pancake ran over by a car on the road. The one driving that car, would be the ancient Pharaoh….Yami.  
  
YES! I admit it to myself, I love the guy! If I ever told him, I'd be dead.   
  
But that's not the problem I have come to face. My problem is that I can't look at him without doing something stupid. Not stupid, like that purple dinosaur on the TV I've seen when flipping through the channels, stupid as in I stare at him for five minutes straight silently. Wait, no, my record is ten minutes, and then he blew up in my face saying 'Thief, will you quit freaking staring at me?!' I went into my soul room after that mark, hiding the hurt and ashamed look and then hitting my head on the wall.  
  
That's why I can't stay. I can't keep DOING this to myself. It'll hurt, I know it will, how can I live without seeing his face? Sure I always make fun of him, I have to though! If I don't then…..he'll know…..and I'll….I'll be hurt mentally by his cruel words of rejection….  
  
….I can't do that.  
  
******  
Currently I'm in the house, pacing and trying to figure how to tell Ryou what I'm doing. Wait, why am I worried so much over what HE thinks? "RYOU! GET THE HELL DOWN HERE!!!" I yell, shaking the house with my voice. What? If I'm not loud he'll never come down.  
  
I hear a thud, symbolizing that he has literally fallen down the stairs, and now decides to show himself in the living room that I have paced a hole into. Oh wait….that's just old paint…  
  
"Uh…..w-what is it…Yami..?"  
  
"Took you long enough…"  
  
"I…well…I fell off my bed.."  
  
I raise a brow to him. Clumsy baka. "I heard you fall down the stairs, you fell off the bed too…?" He nods sheepishly to me and I sigh. Nutcase. And people say I'M bad. "Never mind then….kuso….well, I really just thought I'd tell you I'm leaving town…"  
  
"WHAT?!" I blankly stare at him. That was an interesting reaction. "By yourself I take it?" I nod to his question and he starts to laugh. "Yami, no offense but I don't think you'll survive long by yourself!"  
  
"Well, no offense to you, MY LIGHT, but a spirit like me can do JUST FINE by myself! And I don't need you to be going all 'motherly' on me about my decision!"  
  
"Can you at least tell me why you're leaving…?"  
  
I pause, his laughter died down and I just look at him a moment. Like freaking hell. "No."  
  
"….Are you at least going to say goodbye to the others…?"  
  
"Why *should* I?" I can see it now, if I went to Yami and said something like 'goodbye, I'll miss you' it'd just be….horrifying. He'd be going into this whole speech saying I was running from my problems or whatever, but at the LEAST he'd laugh straight in my face and say 'good riddance'! Yeah. That'd be Yami. No, no I can't say goodbye.. To anyone. I just can't. "No, I'm not going to, Ryou."  
  
"……………….."  
  
I start for the stairs, heck, I'm in need of a suitcase at the least. I only turn around when I'm on the third stair up because my little light makes some incoherent sound and is watching me at the bottom of them. "What?"  
  
"I…. I'll miss you… and I promised my friends I'd be over at the Game Shop by now…so I have to leave.."  
  
"I'll be gone when you get home. Leaving by train."  
  
"A-alright…goodbye…Yami.."  
  
I watch him turn and slowly leave the house, that went easier than expected. But I guess it really doesn't matter much because we still have the ring, thus our mental link to one another. So really, I'm not leaving him. That doesn't mean I'll leave the link open. My train leaves in an hour or so though and I have to get packing. Sayonara, Domino.   
  
******  
(Yami)  
  
The last of Yugi's friends have shown up at last. Ryou. And he's LATE. But here I am in my soul room, listening to the group laughing over this, that, and whatnot, ignoring my aibou's many requests of me coming out to join them. Hn. For some reason I just feel so….blued, and moody. Heh, well, pass the time by listening to my light and on goings of his friends.   
  
" 'ey Ryou, what took ya' so long?"  
  
"Sorry….my yami was talking…"  
  
I perk a bit by the turn of the conversation that was started by Joey, Yugi feels my sudden awareness and I think takes it differently than how I feel. "Did he do anything to you…?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no! Gods, he hasn't been like that for over a year now, Yugi! He just said that….he was leaving town by train today….soon I think…"  
  
"Ya-hoot! That ol' spirit is finally leavin'!" I have two words for Joey as I hear his current mood. Dumb ass. But back to Ryou's words….leaving?! How could he- why would he- oh Ra what the hell is he thinking?!  
  
//Aibou, I'm going for a walk…//  
  
/Um….alright Yami…/  
  
~*~  
So you're leavingIn the morningOn the early train  
~*~  
  
As I aimlessly wander into the streets, a war in my mind is going on. Stay out here, or go to Bakura's.   
  
And the war was damn short. Because I find myself standing outside his home, my hand poised to ring the bell. No harm could come from it, right? Hn…right..  
  
I push the bell and hear a few curses inside and thunks here and there before the door is finally flung open, showing the discouraged soul-stealer.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU W- Ya- Pharaoh…" He gives me an awkward stare and whatever anger he had, he seems to lose in a state of surprise. How very interesting.   
  
~*~  
Well I could say everything's alrightAnd I could pretend and say good bye  
~*~  
  
I step forward, causing him to literally fall back into the house. Why is he so unbalanced all of a sudden? Oh well. "What in Ra's name are you doing by leaving town?!" Oops, I didn't mean to come here like a scolding teacher….  
  
He looks at me, as if nervous, but heck I can't understand why.   
  
"W-why should you even care?! I'm gone in thirty minutes, away from this cursed town and it's people! You don't have to go worrying if I'm sick because I'll be AWAY from your damn puzzle! Go and put on your 'happy face', I know you will when you know my train will be o-out of town!" I see him reach out and grab his suitcase that he seemed to of recently carry down the stairs and he starts for the door.  
  
My sudden reaction was grabbing his free arm and stop him as he gets outside. The look on his face is frightening, like nothing I've ever seen before. He looks hurt.   
  
~*~  
Got your ticketGot your suitcaseGot your leaving smile  
~*~  
  
Something snaps within me and I smirk as he breaks his wrist free and continues to walk away from the house. My voice is what follows with him as he is on his leave. How I wish I would have taken back my next words… "You're right, thief! There should be a party when you leave, hell, I'll be the host of it! Can't wait until I'm sure you're out of town!!"  
  
What the hell is wrong with me?! I don't want him to leave! Why did I say those words?! DAMMIT!  
  
I turn and step in the house, feeling my face swell as I know he's not coming back. Not ever. He'll leave this town and I'll never see him again.  
  
"Why…" Why am I so STUPID?!   
  
The wall is my reassurance, as I hit my head several times against it to either try and black myself out, or defocus my mind from the other spirit.  
  
Neither of my wishes worked.   
  
Just a small bruise on the head.  
  
~*~  
I could say that's the way it goesAnd I could pretend and you won't knowThat I was lying  
~*~  
  
******  
(Bakura)  
  
I knew it. I knew he wanted me gone….and that's just why I did have to leave. Why stay in a place that you love, but aren't even wanted by who you love? Why did I ever think there was a chance for me to be happy?   
  
I thought I heard him say something else, softly, but I thought there was something else there. Maybe I'm going crazy, which wouldn't be a surprise. Hell, with Malik and Mariku as my 'friends' it wouldn't be a surprise at all.   
  
My body starts shaking as I try to keep up my walk to the train station. Fifteen minutes. And I really don't know if I can do this….I really don't think I can….How can I leave? How can I seriously believe I can DO this?!   
  
But it's already set up.  
  
I have to.  
  
It's so damn hard though…  
  
~*~  
Cause I can't stop loving youNo I can't stop loving youNo I won't stop loving youWhy should I~*~  
  
******  
(Yami)  
  
I finally made up my mind. I went back home to Yugi and his friends, grabbed Ryou and pulled the boy outside. He looked to me awkwardly, but heck of course I don't allow him to speak. "Ryou. We can't let your yami leave. I KNOW you don't want him to go and you should know, that I don't want him to leave either. I can't…..I *need* him here. Please, you have to help me get to him, Ryou…"  
  
"I…..ok…I'll help, we can go by cab….there's actually a place in the center of town where we can get one. If we run, we can get there and then meet my yami at the station because he's walking."  
  
I nod and thank him, feeling that twang of hope that people get when they're watching some sports game and in that last few seconds….  
  
Never mind. I'm not actually into sports. Right now, all that's in my mind is following quickly behind Ryou, my mind being set.  
  
He wouldn't get away. Hell, I won't let him! How dare he do this to me.  
  
~*~  
We took a taxi to the stationNot a word was saidI saw you walk across the roadFor maybe the last time, I don't know  
~*~  
  
Ryou and I did catch up to him, well, no….we didn't. HE was entering the station (trembling I might add) and we were pulling up in the cab a little bit from the entrance. Being polite, I was going to stay and wait for Ryou to pay, but the hikari shoves me out the car door and tells me to just go.  
  
He had a point to that motion.   
  
I get to my feet and run infront of the car and towards the entrance, the doors being rotating ones and with my mind in a rush, it took me some time to actually get through them.   
  
Why is this so DIFFICULT?! Gods, I finally get inside and where the hell do I go? By Ra there are three trains coming in! Which is Bakura's? And why do I have to be so…..short? But he has to be here somewhere…..he has silver hair! How can I miss him this easily?!  
  
  
  
~*~  
Feeling humbleHeard the rumbleOn the railway track  
~*~  
  
"Shit…" I finally spot him, moving towards the newly arrived train and the people between us are something I don't think I can get through. "Damn obstacles…" The whistle blows loudly through the station, as a sign of its arrival to the platform. Platform thirteen. An unlucky number that just happens to be mine today.   
  
I should have stopped him from leaving the house…. I should have….. Dammit there's so much I could have done! And yet….I was stupid. I was so caught up in, I don't know….enough crap to keep my mind away from the truth. I know I love him, how could I not? He's never seen it, of course, and by the words I said to him earlier he'll never know.  
  
My body starts to turn away, but I force myself to look back, a burst of energy through my veins as he's boarding into one of the passenger cars. "BAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
The people around me stare, and I just gasp for air in hope that he heard, but the form I know as him doesn't come back. Doesn't turn. Doesn't smile. Hell, I don't even see him anymore.  
  
And I failed myself, I failed to keep him here and near me…  
  
~*~  
And when I hear the whistle blowI walk away and you won't knowThat I'll be crying  
~*~  
  
I make it into the bathroom, thus a stall and sit up on the seat. Huddled on it is more likely, but that doesn't stop the fact that I'm in tears now. "He's really gone…this just isn't some joke…..Bakura's….really gone…" I feel my shoulders jerk roughly as the tears make their way stronger from the wells of my eyes. It's not fair! What the hell did I do to deserve this?! Why can't I just be allowed happiness?!   
  
~*~  
Cause I can't stop loving youNo, I can't stop loving youNo I won't stop loving youWhy should I~*~  
  
I here a soft whisper, but over my light whimpers I've currently formed, I can't recognize it until the voice gets louder.  
  
"Yami…?"  
  
"R-Ryou…?"  
  
"Are you alright….?"  
  
I pause, maybe to think over a lie but know it can't be formed. Mentally or whatever. I just want to speak the truth right now, too bad I couldn't do that earlier when it counted the most. "No…"  
  
"Can you open this door…?"  
  
I stand weakly and open the stall, stepping out to look at Ryou who is staring back with….pity. Great. I don't think I've ever been PITIED by anyone, not in this century or the past Millennia. I must look pretty bad then. I move past him slowly, sinking into a corner of the room and he follows me to stand over as if protecting me from any who may or may not enter. "Can I help in anyway…?"  
  
"Tell him to come back," my voice literally sobbed.  
  
"I can't do that. He closed our link off, I'm sorry…Yami.."   
  
~*~  
(Even try)I'll always be here by your side (why why why)I never wanted to say goodbye (why even try)I'm always here if your change, change your mind  
~*~  
  
"Why'd he leave, Ryou…?"  
  
"I don't know….he refused to tell me…"  
  
"You know…"  
  
"What..?"  
  
I stare at the floor, pained by my own thoughts, hating myself still for what felt like I crime I've committed. "The last thing I said to him, is that I'll be happy when I know he's gone." The tears return as I try keeping my voice stable of talking, ignoring the fact that some man just came in and stared a moment before leaving again. At least he was polite enough to keep his mouth sealed shut. "But I never meant those words…I don't know why I even said them…" My head rolls back to press against the corner, trying to put the thought of him being gone from my mind, but I failed, the memories of the last hour just keep returning.  
  
~*~  
So you're leavingIn the morningOn the early trainWell I could say everything's alrightAnd I could pretend and say good byeThe guy would be lying~*~  
  
"There has to be….I don't know, something you can do…."  
  
"I love him….and he doesn't even know it…" I start rambling off blindly, not even listening to Ryou. The man that came in before, entered again as if his courage was restored and he took a stall, quickly closing the door to pass on his business. That really doesn't stop me from talking, to myself more so than Ryou. "Why did I never tell him….now there's nothing I can do to get to him…..thirteen. Thirteen, Ryou, that was the platform number. An unlucky number in this century, am I right?"  
  
"Hai….Yami.."  
  
"Figures…5,000 and some old and just now starting to be superstitious."  
  
"The train left from platform thirteen?"  
  
I raise my gaze to the man that had entered and gave a nod I know that he saw. Oh, now I get the uniform he's wearing. I think he works here. Maybe he can help..  
  
"I believe that train left for Silver Shores, about a two hour ride, out towards the water. Great beaches too. The next train goes there at six in the morning, if that helps any."  
  
I mumble a thank you as he leaves and close my eyes to lean my head back in its previous placing. Silver Shores… Doesn't sound like a big place. Perhaps I can find Bakura. By the way Ryou is staring at me, I think he already knows my inner mind plan.   
  
"So you're going, ne?"  
  
"Yeah. I have to go after him."   
  
"Well.." He reaches a hand out and I take it, getting helped off the floor that really needs to be washed. "I'm going with you then."  
  
"But Ryou-"  
  
"He IS my yami, remember that. And you were right, I didn't want him to leave, but there was no true way of stopping him."  
  
"Fine, you can come. Even if I'm going just to tell him how I feel….it's what I need to do. A fate of mine, so to speak. I feel oddly we were meant for each other…though I bet he's oblivious and will turn me out of his house, or wherever he'll be staying. Risk taking always came with being Pharaoh though." I smile, a genuine one. Being determined will be an everlasting trait for me.  
  
~*~  
Because I can't stop loving youNo I can't stop loving youNo I won't stop loving youWhy should IWhy should IWhy should ITell me whyWhy should IEven try   
~*~  
  
******  
  
  
  
Hahaha, yes that is the end. Wouldn't I be just SO evil to do that? Well, half way through the typing of this I started hitting my head and minor spazzing because it's a rare occurrence that I can write a one-shot fic. So no, this is NOT over. And so much for my depressing songfic, I mean I guess it sort of it….I really wanted it to be…I tried…..but then I failed u_____u   
  
No fair.  
  
Ja for now… 


	2. Twilight

And so we make it to chapter two….Heh, and let's see if I can keep with a song each chapter. That's a doubtful chance, but I'll try because I have nothing better to do. Except maybe study for mid-terms….eheh…..Ah well.  
  
Oh. And I know nothing about trains, only some pictures from Spanish class, but that's about it. And Bakura has a section (dream) where he's kind of off character, swears a lot, lol.  
  
/Yugi to Yami/  
//Yami to Yugi//  
{Ryou to Bakura}  
[Bakura to Ryou]  
*Malik to Mariku*  
~*Mariku to Malik*~  
  
Though really, none of those will probably be used except for the Ishtar one, lol. But why put two instead of the, all? Hn? Lol, whatever.   
  
Disclaimer: You all know I don't own YGO, and the song before this chapter. Just to add on, I don't own Vanessa Carlton's Twilight.  
  
"When you're going to kill a god, let someone else do your dirty work." -Jiko: Princess Mononoke  
  
******  
(Bakura)  
  
I sat in the back of the meal car, the train having sleeping ones, this eating one, and some other one. Not bad. I was lucky, got a table all to myself by the window and am now sipping on some tea.   
  
Now before I actually boarded this hunk of scrap that took me away from the dread of Domino, I was hearing voices. I swear my name was being called, but feeling mocked and even a little ashamed, I never did look back. Why should I have?  
  
I watch one of those servant people, whatever Ryou always called them go down the aisle and refills my tea. Then leaves. Good.   
  
There's no turning back now, well….actually there is. But hell, I won't, no matter WHAT my heart tells me to do. This train stops at some other town before actually reaching Silver Shores, and that's the one spot I have where I can change my destiny, so to speak. But as the metal car pulls into the new station, I stay seated, watching the adrift of people leave and get on before staring back into my tea. It just looks so very interesting.  
  
Now the matter of living arrangements, well I figure myself screwed and on the streets, just like Egypt…  
  
Kuso.   
  
" 'Eh, mind if I sit 'ere bub?"   
  
I glance to some ragged man standing by my table, a death glare fixed firmly as I hiss out meaningfully. "Fuck off."  
  
"Ya shouldn' talk like dat to people like meh, sweet 'ems."   
  
My glare becomes stronger, I'm not going to be this man's whore. Only one could get that out of me. But back to this guy…. How the hell did he get on this train?! Do a little dance to impress the conductor? Oh, that may be the case actually….  
  
"Excuse me, but I think you should leave that man there alone before you become drawn into another damn realm."  
  
Glance changes. To someone behind the ragged idiot, the sneer in the "polite" words catching my ears. A dandy surprise it is as the man is shoved down the aisle and someone takes the seat across from me, smirking.  
  
"Well. Of all people to find on a train, I'd never thought it'd be you, Bakura."  
  
"Mariku. Why the hell are you here?" I raise a brow, leaning back at staring at the opposing spirit, the inhibitor of the rod.   
  
"Going home. Are you THAT dim? My light and I moved from Domino a while ago, live in Silver Shores…I was out in this area for um…a small card tournament thing…."  
  
I chuckle a bit fake some, heh, him in a card tournament just doesn't seem normal. That would be….Yami….  
  
I bite my lip a bit, chasing the thought of the other from my mind and look back up at Mariku.   
  
"Did you win?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Did you cheat?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Figure. Never can change his ways, an impossible task! But… This DOES open up an option for me though….  
  
~*~  
I was stained with a roll   
In a day not my own  
~*~   
  
The question in need of asking in just lingering on my tongue, the formation of it weak and distant. It's a wonder how I was actually able to speak. "Can I stay at your place?"  
  
"What…?"  
  
"I need a place to stay when I get to Silver Shores. I would only be there for a week or so….maybe….." A mumble a bit my next pair of words. "….a month."  
  
"A month?! ….Ah. Whatever. Just don't be a slob."  
  
I stand and smirk at the other. "Like you?" He merely grits his teeth at me and I brush by towards the sleeping car, needing a nap on my bed…thing. Whatever it is. Heh, it is kind of nice (so to speak), each little knack in the wall has a light and each of the beds (kind of like bunks) already had sheets and the crap on. And good…. No one else seemed to be sleeping right now. Guess I'm just special…. Or stupid. Maybe both, which is a more likely option.  
  
I flop atop the bed and stare at the one above me. If I sleep, I'll think of him, if I don't…well I will at some point so I might as well stop running.  
  
My eyes close and I solemnly hate myself for the fact that all I see is Yami. Images, so many, of all the times I've seen him, mocked him….whatever! Just….so much stress on the damned mind of mine!   
  
I still miss him…even….even if he doesn't care…..  
  
~*~  
And as you walked into my life   
You showed what was needed to be shown   
And I always knew what was right   
Just didn't know that I might  
~*~  
  
Why did I have to make jokes of you so much? Why couldn't I have just been like my hikari…? Hell, he has friends, people that care if he lives of dies. My only "friends" are Malik and Mariku, and if they're what a real friend is, then I'm in trouble.  
  
~*~  
Peel away and choose to see was such different side  
~*~  
  
******  
(Yami)  
  
Gods! Why can't the next train come any SOONER?! Though, my pacing doesn't help make anything better (that's how Ryou puts it anyway), but what am I supposed to do? Yeah, maybe I should go get another cup of coffee…..black. Of course. Maybe it'd be my, what? Sixth, seventh cup?  
  
"Eighth, Yami."  
  
I glance down to where Ryou sat, both of us still in the waiting room of the station. Can he read minds all of a sudden? Maybe my eyes gave it away….  
  
"Sit down, Yami… You're shaking. Now if it's over my yami, or from the coffee, I have no idea….but either way, sit down. It's unhealthy."  
  
"But…" I stop my talking as I look in his eyes, so determined and firm. My own gaze shifts to stare at my hands, seeing clearly in this atmosphere the intense movements they're vibrating at. Then I sit across from Ryou, staring at my hands before they cover my face and I just lose it again. I've been good too, hadn't shed a tear since the thought of finding Bakura became a grateful hope engraved in my mind. "Ryou….I-I can't…."  
  
"Shh….it'll be find. We'll find him.." He comforts me with soft eyes, though not moving from his chair, but I still find the energy for a minor nod and rub my eyes red. I can't believe this. Still can't believe I let it happen. Why dammit?!   
  
I think Ryou noticed my sudden drop in attitude and did at last move himself from his chair, moving across to embrace me, gently stroking my hair to keep me from losing my mind again..  
  
~*~  
And I will never see the sky...the same way   
And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday   
And I will never seize to fly if held down   
And I will always reach too high...   
Cause I've seen...cause I've seen...   
Twilight   
~*~  
  
******  
(Bakura)  
  
When I seemed I had slipped into a sleep at last, I had made my way into a dream. Well, I hope it to be a dream anyway by the way things looked in wherever it was I may be. It's like one of those dream sequences they show on TV, with all the flattened and stopped clocks dangling around and scattered on the barren land. Oh yeah, definitely a dream here.   
  
I aimlessly continue walking through my oh-so-lovely-sequence. Yeah, just SO colorful, the BEST place I want to be and spend a dream in.   
  
The scenery began to change to the slightest, and I didn't notice until it was right smack before me. Damn large too. A table, covered in a red and white checkered table cloth. What the fuck?! Am I in Alice in Wonderland or something?! Feels that way. And why the heck I'm climbing up one of the chairs, I have no real idea.   
  
As I reach the table top, I now REALLY don't think I wanted to climb up. What I see as I stand on the top of the table cloth…..  
  
…Is a rabbit.  
  
No, at least it's not that stupid one from Alice in Wonderland that runs around going "I'm late! Oh frilling god I'm late!" No, it's not that. For one thing, it's really big, and it's black, not white. And at least it isn't pink (how that could be possible….well, it's a dream).   
  
Maybe I'm just going crazed too, but I think the rabbit is like….stuffed. You know, little (understatement) stuffed animal childish kids keep on their beds? Like that, old and scruffy too, hell, it has a button eye falling out.   
  
It hops forward and than behind me, pushing me ahead to where it was standing and infront of a really large crystal ball. I look back at it, ready to mouth off, but it takes my head in two fabric paws and makes me watch as an image of the real world (or it looks real) forms in it.   
  
And I gasp, trying to tear my eyes away from what I see. I notice it is indeed the train station, the one in Domino that I had left, and the image is of the waiting room (la sala de espera). What? Ryou took a week of Spanish and then….well….I kind of got him kicked out by taking over and deciding to speak what "special" words I know in French, he took that class too. But I learned the "special" words somewhere else. But back to the hateful image and what I exactly see….  
  
It's Ryou and Yami. Ryou HUGGING Yami. How could he?! How the fucking hell could he DO this to me?! And the worst thing is I just KNOW this is real, don't ask me how, I just….do. Senses of a spirit.   
  
I growl and move forward to lift the crystal ball that is indeed much bigger than I, but this IS a dream and I should be able to do what I want, like lift a stupid shiny ball and drop it on the fucking rabbit that made me see the cursed image. "Damn you and your stuffing."   
  
~*~  
Never cared   
Never wanted   
Never sought to see what flaunted  
So on purpose   
So in my face, couldn't see beyond my own place  
And it was so easy not to behold   
What I could hold  
~*~  
  
******  
I awake back in my cot….thing. Eyes clenched shut. Mind breaking down. Body numb. You may laugh, but how do you think you'd be if you saw your own other half betray you and go falling in love with the one you love?! The one *I* love! Dammit, how could this have happened?! Sure, he didn't actually know of my feelings….but….still…..  
  
This is terrible.  
  
"Bakura…?"  
  
I look up and see Mariku staring down at me from a bunk or whatever above me.   
  
"W-what?" Ok, so having a shaking voice infront of Mariku wasn't what I would normally plan. But I guess even him can change after years that have gone by…. Hell, I would have expected him to laugh at me…but he didn't. He actually is looking at me with sympathy….  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what is it? You've been distant since I saw you in the other train car."  
  
"It's…..n-nothing…"  
  
"Explain to me why then, you are crying for the first time I've ever seen you? Hn?"  
  
"Dammit, leave me alone!" I snatch one of two pillows from the bed I'm upon and through it up at him, but "of course" he dodged it and tossed it back before laying down on his top bed. I grumbled and stuffed the pillow under my head, laying to glare at the floor, though tears stained my face, and part of my shirt for that matter. He didn't bother me after that, and good for him too. The Man-Eater Bug would've had to pay him a visit, and I don't care if he could counter it himself.   
  
******  
(Yami)  
  
I was calm again. Somehow, I was calm.   
  
But normally when I get calm, it doesn't last long at all. I chuckle to myself a bit, Ryou gives me a look from where he's sitting once again, an apple at hand and a manga. Don't really know of what it is he's reading, and I don't give a bother to look at the title. Too much "strain" on the eyes, in my frilling opinion. Heh, and as me drifting back into my happy land (what's left of it) of thoughts, I think of….Bakura! He thinks I hate him. He thinks I bloody hate him and he has no idea that he helped me in life. I remember myself as a Pharaoh, hell thank god I'm not like that anymore! I think him and his "comments" often helped me out of that….ahem….attitude….  
  
~*~  
But you taught me   
I could change whatever came within these shallow days  
And I will never see the sky...the same way   
And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday   
And I will never seize to fly if held down   
And I will always reach too high...   
Cause I've seen...cause I've seen...   
~*~  
  
I should have brought a book. "I'm going over to the news stand, Ryou.." I mumble briefly, standing and walking away from the area. Maybe I can find a romance novel that's like my life. Either that or a fairy tale that ends in "happily ever after."  
  
******  
(Mariku)  
  
Bakura. Of all people. I'd never expected to see him cry, and break down the way I found him, but heck, whatever happened in Domino seriously tweaked him. But now my light and I are stuck with him, which really isn't a problem, but still….if he keeps a breakdown like this I'm going to put a leash on him and tie him up outside our apartment like some dog. He can cry out there.  
  
~*Aibou, I'm bringing home a stray.*~  
  
*You said you'd stop taking home sluts!*  
  
~*It's Bakura.*~  
  
*Wha- um…..ok……should I make a bed up for him then, we do have that small guest room..*  
  
~*Unless you want him sleeping in your room, then I think it'd be a good idea.*~  
  
He seems to silence the link after that, which earns a small chuckle from me, but that's besides the point. Hn, he isn't that bad of a human. Kept me alive anyway, when Yami had given him a fair chance to kill me off, but he kept me. Makes ME sound like a dog, but whatever. Perhaps I am.   
  
Maybe there's even a sense I have for him, a twing of gratitude or, well, I don't know….something more? Hell, yeah right. Impossible to get from me, and he better not want anything either.  
  
~*~  
As the sun shines through it pushes away and pushes ahead  
It fills the warmth of blue and leaves a chill instead and  
I didn't know that I could be so blind to all that is so real  
~*~  
  
I believe that's what I hope anyway.  
  
I glance over the side of the bed once more, seeing the glare Bakura sets to the floor still there, but at least he seems to have stopped crying. Externally, who knows about what his mind and whatever he's going through. I think I feel bad, actually.  
  
But, fuck, really it's not my problem. Hey, I won the grand bastardly Tri-Horned Dragon from that cheesy town duel with a few cheats and my God Card, was easy really. Didn't even have to cheat THAT much. Ahem…  
  
That doesn't matter either.  
  
And it seems we can finally get off this fucked-ass train in a few passing minutes, I see a clerk person, whatever, going down the aisle and shooing people into the passenger cars as we near the station. I hit him to the ground with the rod and walk over him, dragging Bakura (who was reluctant), back into where they wanted everyone and hissed at a few people who had seen me knock out that other person. They seem to let me be, what a surprise!  
  
Gods.   
  
Bakura gives me a look as I sit in a window seat and I just look back absently. Hell, he looks like a fucking rat by the way his face is twisted. "Will you just sit, you're making a scene."  
  
He glares and sits, I go back to staring out the window. It's night now, but it still feels bright out like morning, guess it's just the moon..  
  
~*~  
But as illusion dies I see there is so much to be revealed  
And I will never see the sky...the same way   
And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday   
And I will never seize to fly if held down   
And I will always reach too high...   
Cause I've seen...cause I've seen...   
Twilight  
~*~  
  
******  
(Bakura)  
  
I don't understand the sudden anger I had for Mariku, maybe it was just my current mood. But at least I'd be off this train soon and HOPEFULLY in a DECENT living area. If I end up in a box, then that's it I'm living in the Shadow Realm or dying. Not sure which is better, I haven't actually played cards with D. Human for awhile….  
  
Oi….as the train finally stops and everyone stands in a jumbled bunch, I have no idea where my life is going to go. Most likely, downhill, because that's…..what it normally does.   
  
~*~  
I was stained with a roll   
In a day not my own  
And as you walked into my life   
You showed what was needed to be shown   
And I always knew what was right   
Just didn't know that I might  
Peel away and choose to see was such different side  
  
And I will never see the sky...the same way   
And I will learn to say good-bye to yesterday   
And I will never seize to fly if held down   
And I will always reach too high...   
Cause I've seen...cause I've seen...   
~*~  
  
Life is just too damn long of a roller coaster, goes up for so long, and yet then you suddenly crash down that steepness and if you're on a real crappy one, crash-boom-you're-dead.  
  
~*~  
Twilight  
~*~  
  
******  
  
  
  
  
Ok, so I had a little…..fun with this chapter. Bakura's dream mainly, eheh. Lol, and I admit, I started squishing lyrics together oO;;;  
  
Ah, I may add another pairing to this… Malik/Mariku. I never actually have done a yami/hikari pairing….but it seems like I could form it in this, what do you all think?  
  
Was a long song though! Good, but long and I was getting lazy. Next chapter will be up in no quick of time. Gotta find a song that fits what I want and then have to type it, which has been taking me a really long time lately. *Sigh* That's life. A roller coaster. 


	3. My Last Breath

****

My Last Breath by _Evanescence_

Hiiii people….. *sweat drops* don't hurt me! I've been….ah….putting this off a bit too long…. *cough* But LFangor and Todokanunegai convinced me otherwise. I call it black mail in three directions. If I don't update this, Chained to You will be discontinued which would lead to Abstinence to not be updated. I feel so loved to be the lifeline for both those fics. And if this is short….ah….blame Bakura, he's been a lousy muse lately. I had to hire Otogi and Yoh to cover just for his laziness. 

*Points at the above blurb* Man, I wrote that awhile ago oO;; 

But anyway, I've changed the song for this way too much. Ok, so this one is the third of my choices and then I had to go back to remember what had actually **happened**. Ahh, but at least I know how half of the chapter will flow, and because no one denied anything, there is an added pairing of Malik/Mariku (Bronzeshipping).

Quick note on how lyrics are done now:

__

Song lyrics

Are like this

Yeah, ok then.

"How can you be so selfish?! This is about me, not you!" -Reba: Reba

************

(Malik)

One of the most hated things I must do as of recently is to make up the guest room for Bakura. _He's _coming to stay with my yami and I… But why?! Why did they have to come?! My yami of course I want back! He's the only person I've ever cared for in my life even if he cares jack about me. I don't care, I want him home. 

But Bakura…

Why did he have to be the one to come back? I'm damn sure the two had a relationship in Egypt, so what happens now? What if they're together again? Dammit! Why did I think I ever had a chance with my other half? What was I _thinking_? He's so much better than me….and he doesn't even respect me! How could I let myself fall for him…

I start and leave the guest room, finishing Bakura's bed and moving towards the living room. My eyes fall to the door and I swear I heard someone behind it….but…I guess not. Maybe paranoia. Maybe I'm just as insane as everyone believes me to be. Who knows, it doesn't help me no matter the answer of which. 

************

(Bakura)

At last we are off that cursed train with our stuff and out of the station into the town new to me by the name of Silver Shores. It's May, so the air is a holds almost a soft, crisp warmth if you could call it that. I guess where I picked to live wasn't such a bad option, I get a place to stay for awhile and it damn well better not be messy. Who knows, maybe I'll be better sleeping in a **box**. 

"Hey, you coming or not?"

"Aren't we taking a…..um….taxi or something?" A blink a bit when he looks at me as if I were insane. Which of course, I am.

"Taxi? Hell no, we aren't that far away, come on already." He scoffed and I rolled my eyes, following after the other along as he explained random sites to me. I'm guessing the beaches are a big thing here….but who cares…. What's the point of walking on one or even being there if you aren't with someone you love? I sigh and only start paying attention again to him when he talks about his hikari. "Oh….and Malik has been acting kind of….weird lately…"

"What do you mean?" I blink at him, not by the topic, but by how the other feels uneasy about the it. 

"Ah…well, he seems to have two personalities lately. He either starts to throw a fit, or acts rather distant and quiet.."

"That doesn't seem much like him."

"No, it's not," he sighed a bit, looking off to the side and away from me. "So if he snaps out or ignores you, just don't try to fuel whichever emotion that's effecting him. He's thrown more than one dish at me lately…" Ha. Hikari rebellion, probably trying to make Mariku run out of his life or something….but not even Ryou's really done that to me… 

I miss that white-tufted hikari.

And Yami.

"Bakura, I'm not holding the door open for you all day," Mariku mutters bitterly and I snap out of a daze from remembering the two, looking up as Mariku is gripping a glass door of the entrance to a lobby for a nice sized apartment building. Hn… wonder which floor theirs is on.. 

I mumble an apology and step in, glancing at the front customer service counter, I think it was more for around the town stuff, not really for the apartment. Mariku leads me to the elevator and as we enter it, he lets a finger slide to push for the third floor. Not bad. Place so far seems nice, then again, I haven't seen his apartment yet. "Oh, and mock the view, and die." I raise a brow, what, is he facing a garbage dump or something?

************

(Malik)

If wallowing in misery was illegal, I'd have been locked up awhile ago. But who can actually blame me?! The buzz of the elevator is impossible to miss and I know it's my yami with Bakura because I can _feel _them. I don't want him here….why does he have to stay with us…..

I hear the click of a key and look up from the couch to the ceiling and then lower my gaze a bit again to look towards the glass slider that leads to a porch. At least the weather is nice…despite my gloomy mind twisting the image to a dark scene. Maybe I'll move to the Shadow Realm.

"Aibou? You ok?"

"Hm…?" I turn where I'm sitting so I face the door, blushing lightly when I see my dark half for the first time in a couple of days. That last moment we had before the other left the apartment wasn't _exactly _what I planned. I threw a dish at his head. But luckily he dodged and it came crashing against the closed door he left quickly from… "Oh, yeah, sure… Hi, Bakura."

The silver-haired looks up at me, setting a suitcase off to the side by the door and shuffling in. I try not to glare, instead I know I look mildly depressed. 

__

Hold onto me love

You know I can't stay long

Though….the other doesn't look all too swift himself… "I setup the guest room."

"Thanks," Bakura mutters and I glare sharply at him for his level of thankfulness. I stand, moving towards the two and standing in front of Bakura.

"So why do you bother coming from Domino to here?"

He looks away. "Oh what a surprise, the 'great tomb-robber' is running from his problems," I chuckle and ignore my yami glaring at me with a face saying to knock it off. But I don't want to….I mean I _really _don't want to. It's Bakura's own fault for coming here!

"Malik," my other growls my name…I hate it when he says it like I'm a curse…, "he's had a rough day, lay off." 

"Why should I?!" I snap bitterly and he actually goes quiet while I get in the spirit's face who's trying to shrink away from me. Bakura seems to have real issues.. Oh well. Not my problem one bit. "So, _Bakura_, what's the story?"

"Leave me alone…"

"This is **my **apartment remember, I don't have to do anything **you **want," I spit and he glares up at me with sorrow filled eyes.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble with you, Malik…I just want to sleep…."

I falter a bit and start towards my room (the apartment is only one floor, not large, but decent sized), whispering a bit weakly. "Fine, go sleep with Mariku then." I slip into my room, slamming the door shut and locking it.

__

All I wanted to say is that I love you and I'm not afraid

************

(Mariku)

I, like Bakura, stare bewilder at the closed door and look back towards the other slowly, clearing my throat. "Well, that's different from any tantrum he's had before…" I gulp and Bakura slumps towards the slider and opens it to stand out on the white porch. I follow him a bit, gazing out into the air where three stories below is a field of grass that with a nice rock incline, leads to a beach down the hill. The long tall grass takes a gentle blow in the wind, a sea breeze entering to refresh the room. "You never would tell me, why are you actually here and not in Domino?"

"I needed to get away from someone I fell in love with…." I raise a brow at that comment, not really thinking Bakura was _capable _of loving another. Then again, I never though _I_ would be. This seems to be the most I'll get out of Bakura and I try reaching Malik over our link, but it's completely sealed. I have no idea where his last comment came from….of all people, Bakura would **not **be someone I'd choose to sleep with… It just….no, it wouldn't happen, not even in Egypt did it get that close. I think I punched him a few times back then…

"Right….I'll be back….I need to check on my hikari…" 

He nods and I turn around, moving towards the room and trying the knob, grunting with annoyance as its locked. What could I have figured? I lower a hand into my pocket, pulling out a safety pin and cracking it open as I lean against the door and start picking into the lock. Odd though….it sounds like he's….crying in there…

************

(Malik)

Dammit, I hate the world! I sniffle, my head in my bed's pillow as I'm curled around it on the mattress. I should just leave….leave the two alone… Yeah, yeah that makes sense…I'll find somewhere on the streets to go…. I can leave during the night when they'll be curled up on the bed or couch or floor…whatever…they'll be together…and…

My eyes start to water as I whimper aloud again, body shaking with tears. They'll be happier…

"A-Aibou…?" I hear a voice from the door of my dark room and look up, eyes red from crying as I spot my yami and immediately stare towards the window that I had put a blanket over so light wouldn't come in. 

"How'd you get in…? The door was locked…"

"I was a thief in my past life, you thought I couldn't pick locks?"

"…………."

"Malik….what's happening to you…?"

I fail to respond, how can I? Why does _he _care? Oh, I know why actually. He's pissed because I snapped off at Bakura.

"Gee, I didn't mean to be so utterly crude to your lover," I whimper miserably, "but you don't have to worry…I was going to wait and leave tonight….but I'll just go now. You can finally be happy without me being around…" I hug my pillow again as I sit up and he's starting to speak, but I cut him off before he can. "No….don't say anything…you can have an extra room now too…..I know I'm a bothersome hikari for you, I **know **that…I-I just wished that things could have been different…." I might as well tell him what's been on my mind recently, as I'll be out of here soon. "But you found Bakura instead….s-so just don't…..forget about me…." 

I stood and moved towards a chair by the window, grabbing a dull gray coat from it and sliding it on, starting passed my dark half without another word. I think I felt him touch my arm to stop me or something, but I know this is for the best and I suddenly bolt, throwing open the door to our apartment and taking to the hall way towards the elevator. I hope they're happy.

************

(Mariku)

Shit! Where the hell is he going?! He could of at least let me say something! Something like 'stay'! But no….dammit….the little…. 

Our link is still down and I can't scream at him to stop, only option is to chase after him. I'm a good runner, did it a lot in the past to get away from guards. I take my own coat from the small, open living room where Bakura is sitting quietly, it's almost identical to that of my other's coat, except a bit longer in length. "Sorry, Bakura, I have to run before Malik does something crazy!"

"Like what…?"

I turn from where I was about to fly out the door and look back at him. "Like _what_? Like leave me!" I snap, entering into the hall way and noting the elevator had closed and I was out of luck if I wanted to catch up with him. Helping little building putting the small little word of STAIRS over a certain doorway and I move down those instead, getting down in two jumps. What? It's quite easy. Jump down the first ten or fifteen steps, then go down that next remaining set with a good, clean jump.

Easy enough. 

The lobby has a group of people walking through and a few pairs and shit. Not _Malik_. Sure, sure, he had to chose happy-hour to try and ditch out on me. "Get out of my way!" I snap, pushing a random tourist to the ground and pushing through the small crowds as Malik was in my line of vision, and almost out one of the doors. Hell no! I am NOT losing track of him…. I….can't….

"Aibou!"

He fails to respond, but he stops and doesn't look back, as if debating with himself, but he keeps moving! Ugh…stubborn….of course, he probably got that from me, now that I think about it. 

__

Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?

I finally catch up to him and grab his arm and spin him around, and shove him up against the door. I think I scared him…

Good.

************

(Malik)

"W-" I start, scared to death when I felt spun around, but my voice disappears when I see my other half and I'm now forcefully against the door that I had tried to leave out of. He's holding both my arms close to my side and I think I'm sweating from him being so damn close to him….

….Ah…..maybe he's a bit too closer than I thought he'd be…

"Ma-" I start to say his name and he silences me, his own lips touching in a silent plea almost. He's…..he's actually soft…I expected something more rough and I don't know… _deadly_ from him… But this is fine with me….though….what about Bakura…? What will he say about this?! He pulls back a moment and dabs my lips once more, still holding me in place as he stops, nibbling a bit at my lower lip and smiling as he moves away, a few centimeters from my face as he softly (surprisingly) speaks out.

"First off, Bakura loves someone else. Second off, I **don't **love Bakura…" He captures my lips again shortly, "I love you."

"But Bakura and you….In Egypt-"

"In Egypt we were accomplices. That's all. We hardly even got along, I would steal things with him around, and always got him caught instead of me, but we did get used to it, a few times we did an 'I steal, you get caught' thing and he'd always end up being over dramatic."

I ignored his little story for the most part, the first sentence was all that interested me. "Do you mean it…? Do you actually l-"

He kissed me gently again, eyes glittering from the sun outside. "Hai, Aibou, I do."

I smiled faintly, a bit embarrassed. What my other (and now lover) doesn't realize, is half the people in the lobby are watching our little scene. 

"So Bakura loves someone else…? Who?"

He wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me away from the doors towards the elevator in a slow pace. "I'm not sure, someone from Domino, because he left because of that. I don't plan on forcing anything out of him though, let him stay until he sorts things out." I gave a nod, a smile obviously plastered across my face as I stared at the closing elevator doors, feeling a tug and the chamber started to raise. I can handle Bakura, well….now that I know he's not here to steal Mariku from me.

__

Holding my last breath

Safe within myself

************

(Ryou)

I felt like this was some dream, a secret mission to bring back someone. Which it really _is_….but this isn't fantasy….It's _real_…. I feel so bad for Yami, but I know he doesn't want my pity. He was a pharaoh you have to remember, he wouldn't want the pity from others. All he wants is my yami, and I don't blame him.

But _why _did my yami have to leave so abruptly? He could of…..I don't know, at least if he left and kept our link open I would have been….happier. I guess. Ugh….too confusing, I just want him back and to be safe again. But even if Yami and I find him….what if he shuns away Yami? I mean, I never really thought about it. Then again, I never figured Yami would be in love with Bakura…..how they were clashing 24/7. Things can be surprising though.

"Yami, wake up, we're here," I gave the other in the train seat besides me a shook. We'd arrived an hour ahead of when we were supposed to, as the train had returned an earlier hour. Which was helpful because it gave us more time to search the town. Yami slumped off the train behind me and I sighed at his reaction. Neither one of us had any luggage, which was a good thing. All we had is a total of $50 between us. Should be enough, ne? I hope so.

We exited the station and I gave a wide stretch, looking behind at Yami who seemed in a bit of a….ah….trance. "Yami?" He blinked a few times, looking towards me and I sighed quietly. "Where do we start?"

"I…don't know…" Great.

************

(Yami)

I'm so confused…We've finally gotten to the city, town, whatever where Bakura is supposed to be and I can't even figure out what to do… So can you guess what I decided to do? No? Well, it doesn't actually matter. It's nothing daredevil like or anything.

All I got us to do is _blindly _wander around this place to just _look_. That's all it seemed we could do. And you know what? We searched the streets until seven o'clock at night. And we still came up with nothing……Bakura! Where _are _you….? Gods….this is seeming impossible! 

__

Are all my thoughts of you

Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight

"Yami….?" I looked up at the other who seemed to be staring at his ring. 

"What?"

"Do you know how to work this….?" I blink as he seemed to be referring to the Sennen Ring. "I can't figure how to get it to work…"

I suddenly turn to him, taking a deep breath. "We've been out here for hours, and just _now _you think about your ring….?" 

"No…" I blink a bit and he shrugs a bit, glancing away. "I've been trying to figure out how Bakura always uses it….but I can't get it to work so I finally decided to ask you." How can he not know how to work his own Sennen Item…? Then again…I suppose it's not an easy task. For myself, Mariku and….Bakura (such a whisper in my mind) it's easy….but the hikaris? It's not like we've taught them. 

"Focus on your yami's energy."

"But he blocked me out…"

"Then trace it off your memories of him," like I always do…

Ryou shifted uneasily it seemed, but gave a nod, closing his eyes in what I guess he was doing to pay more attention to his mind. I envy him…_he _has been the only one to be connected to Bakura, _he's _been able to be the closest anyone could ever be with Bakura's mind. That's what I want…I want to be part of his soul…

…If he ever lets me. And if we ever find him….

And if he doesn't kill me…

__

I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest

hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)

************

(Bakura) 

My mind was in a whirl of confusion since I've got here. Not only with the normal cries of Yami swirling in the pits, but with how Malik bit out and then leaving and Mariku flying (literally seemed that way) out the door. I don't understand what stirred between them both, but it's best that I don't get in the way. 

The couch in their living room was comfortable, with a nice view of the slider and the outside world and porch I had been standing out of earlier. A good place to think….but one can't stand forever. Like being on a cliff side…you stand so long, yet you know you need to fall at some point. 

I won't go that far. I forbid myself to run that much. 

The door opened and Malik was the first one I saw, his other half following him in. I can't help but notice the wide smile across the shorter one's face. "We're back. Sorry I snapped at you earlier, Bakura." I blinked a bit and looked back and forth between the two and Mariku waves off my confusion before stretching his arms and folding them behind his head.

"So anyway…." the other started, I guess not really noticing I wasn't in the mood to talk. "We picked up a flier from the hallway.." 

Malik held it out, the bright colors that radiated from it made my head threaten to spin free and off. How can anything seem so _happy_?

"The town's holding a carnival in two days, want to come with us?" Malik's voice was what broke me from my "cheerful" thoughts and I stared silently at him. I should go. Start off my new life here….I'm not in Domino anymore…I can't expect to see the one I love ever again….and that's the thought that shatters me again inside of my soul. A cry in my mind, but I somehow meekly manage a response to the awaiting Ishtars.

"Alright."

__

I know you hear me

I can taste it in your tears

************

(Ryou)

I can't believe it! I actually got the item to work! Or I hope it is anyway…I admit, when it was starting to get dark and I was _still _leading Yami through the streets, I was getting worried. Yami never said anything though and whenever I looked back at him, he was always deep in thought, confusion and a tinge of hope clouding over his eyes in a glazed look. Thinking of what to say to Bakura, no doubt. 

For the second time I felt an aching feeling in my stomach that I hadn't gotten the ring to point out the right direction. I stopped walking when it pointed towards the doors of a decent size and nice looking building. _Surely _Bakura hadn't ended up here…? Where'd he get the money to rent an apartment? I had guessed he would have been in the streets…. I closed my eyes again, trying to sort through my thoughts as I still felt the ring wanting to pull me forward. Yami's stare was plastered soundlessly to me, questioning why I had stopped. 

When I opened my eyes again, I gazed down at the Sennen item, believing that once I'd gone over all my memories and thoughts about Bakura that its direction would change. But no such change happened. 

"Ryou?" Yami finally questioned me. 

I shook my head and glanced back to toss a smile. "It's nothing, come on." He nodded and I pushed through the doors, looking around at the busy lobby and waiting for one of the feather shaped arrows to lift up and they pointed for an elevator. I searched for an alternate route and moved for the stairs as it would be easier for my item to direct where the room is that we wanted. The ring complied and lead our way up the flights of stairs and through a door to one of the floors, but I didn't pay attention to which. 

__

Holding my last breath

The doors to the apartments were all rather spaced out, making what was behind them a good size. I still don't understand how Bakura made it into a place like this. But still no matter how many times I tried to correct myself, the ring continued to direct itself with a soft glow towards a door.

I finally turned to Yami, throwing a brief nod at the door. "This is it."

"It makes more sense for you to knock."

I nodded again, turning back to the door as I understood his logic. He couldn't hide it though, I knew he was too nervous to knock himself, let alone right away speak to Bakura. He must still not know what he would say. 

__

Safe inside myself

I gave a soft knock on the door, hearing a short rustle and the clicking of a lock before it opened. I didn't expect to see who opened it. 

Mariku's calm eyes looked out at us in surprise and then confusion. It's amazing how much he mellowed out over the years, almost like he was finally a serene human being. Everyone had known that Malik and Mariku had left Domino when the city had quieted down substantially. But never had anyone suspected that they had moved to a quiet place such as this. "Pharaoh….Ryou…" He muttered, still getting over his confusion. "Why are you both here?"

I glance at Yami and I swear he was like a balloon and someone took a pin to him, popping away his hope. Had…..Had I mistaken….? Had I misused the power of the ring? Did I actually track the Ishtars instead of my own darker side…?

"I-Is my yami here…?" My voice slipped out, shaken a bit more than I wanted to be noticed. 

Mariku blinked again. "Uh, yeah, but he's in the shower… He's not really in a talking mood though, you may want to come back later…"

"Hey yami, who is it?" Malik popped up from a room and strode over to the open door that Mariku still held and Yami and I were still outside of it. "Ah! Hey, long time no see!" He seemed overly happy and the pit of my stomach returned. So Bakura was staying with them…? I glanced back at Yami nervously, but he was paling and looked like he was going to collapse. "Are you two vacationing together or something? Ha, some kind of long get-away-date?" Malik smirked and my eyes went wide, but I think he took them the wrong way. "So that's it, huh? You two are on a date!"

I was thrown off too much to tell Malik that we weren't on a date, but Yami seemed to finally stir his mind awake and try to speak. _Try_. "N-" His voice stopped dead when him, like myself, caught a new set of eyes from beyond the door. A glare so strong and dark with hatred all directed at _me_. I wanted to run from those eyes so badly. 

__

Are all me thoughts of you 

He had a towel around his neck, hair still wet and hanging over the towel and part of a dark gray t-shirt. He rotated around to face us, the glare holding strong and I felt Yami grasp a hand to my arm to keep from falling over in shock of its intensity. 

He pushed passed Mariku and Malik and they backed away, a bit worried. "So," it was a cold voice that I had never heard him use before. "You two are….dating?"

"N-No, B-" Yami was cut off by my other half. 

"Well, I don't see why you bothered to stop by this old wreck then. To tell us that you've proclaimed your love to each other? How _sweet_," something's not right…something's wrong with this… 

__

Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight

"Bakura l-"

"_Shut up_, Pharaoh," Bakura snapped. This isn't good….this is going horrible, **horrible**. Bakura hasn't even let us say two words! We aren't dating! We came for _him_! "A _happy _relationship to you both, but I don't want to see either of your damned faces **again**!" He hissed and before Mariku seemed to try to stop him, slammed the door on us and locked it shut. 

__

Closing your eyes to disappear

Yami finally couldn't help it and fell forward to his knees, a hand still weakly grasping my sleeve until that fell as well. "B-Bakura….." I looked down at the former Pharaoh who was shaking uncontrollably, trying his best not to lose himself in tears, though I saw that he was close. My eyes went back to the closed door and I sighed. Of course we wouldn't give up. We _couldn't_. I promised Yami I would help get Bakura back, and to me that means getting Yami hooked up with Bakura by whatever means necessary. 

I grasped one of Yami's arms firmly and pulled him up, noticing he was completely at a loss as I pulled him from the door. We had to find a place to stay, a hotel or a motel or whatever there was. And we needed food. Those were our top priorities tonight and by the looks of things - I had to figure them out.

__

You pray your dreams will leave you here

As for Yami….

"Yami?"

"…….B-B……" Yami wouldn't be much of help anytime soon. Not until the sight of my other's death bringing gaze and words were cleared from his mind.

************

(Bakura)

So my dream was true. That dream I had on the train with the black stuffed rabbit…..It was true….Ryou hugging Yami in the train station really was apart of them dating….

And then they show up here?! **_Together_**?! How dare Ryou….my very own hikari….how dare he steal Yami away from me! 

I leant over a near table, fists slamming against the wooden surface in weak anger. I heard one of the Ishtars walking in my direction, but I don't care to give them so much as a glimpse of notice. I clenched my eyes shut to try and hold back a wave of tears. Real tears. Of pain, or fear, of hate, and of plain deadpan misery. The whole reason I left Domino City was to get away from the person I cared more than anything for and he shows up at the place I ran to hide to with the light side of my mind, his date. 

__

But still you wake and know the truth

"…Bakura…?" I think it's Malik who's speaking to me and I don't care, it doesn't matter who it is - I just don't care. "I-Is it the Pharaoh…you love….?"

The towel slid from my shoulders as I leant forward, holding so hard to the table for support as my tears betrayed my will to keep them behind the lids. They slowly, one after another plitted over the wood, making no real pattern with how they fell or landing. The only thing that could be seen by the two Ishtars, yami and hikari, was the pain that the wetness held.

__

No one's there

I knelt down, resting my head into folded arms that lay on the table over the traces of my tears. I was still crying, but it was starting to subside. Because there were no more that could fall. My life was going down the drain, but I still refused it. I still refused that urge to face the cliff in my mind and stop standing. I won't run. I won't fall….I _can't_. 

As much as this hurts all over…

__

Say goodnight

Don't be afraid

Calling me calling me as you fade to black

************

I'm soooooo sorry how long that took! Finished typing at 2:59am! W00t! Then again, I started the chapter itself ages ago. But I typed three pages in one sitting XD A total of nine pages (using size 9, lol). Using size 12 there are thirteen pages ^^ Felt like a fricken' long song if you ask me oO;; 

But I though it was a good chapter! Come on, you have to give me that much! Angst all around! Malik angst, Mariku panic moments, Yami angst, Ryou nervous-angst, and of course - Bakura angst! 

You know what sucks? That stupid server thingy they're doing on FFN. July 19th……dammitttt!!! I want to post this!!!!!!!

*Pouts and then ponders what the hell she's going to do for the next chapter* The song and the plotline….oi…..I'll _try _not to take so long again….I have half a chapter done for "The Pain You Gave Me" and "If Only Tears Could Bring You Back to Me" the problem is that they're both **handwritten** (did it while on vacation/at volleyball camp), meaning I have to put it into the comp. And I have an idea of what I'm doing again in "Itsumademo Naito" so I need to start on that too…..

………….Oi. 

………….**_NOW REVIEW!!!_**

Hiei: *Drags her out of the computer chair* You really should go to bed

**__**

You all must review!!

Yoh: Anou…..gomen nasai minna-san… *watches authoress be dragged forcefully to the bed with help from other muses* She's rather tired….it's late, you can't blame her.

Otogi: But if you do feel like blaming her sudden loudness fill out this 50 page report that's located in her office.

Bakura: *Yells from the bed, now sitting on the laying down authoress to keep her from the computer* I burnt those!

Otogi: Well, then I guess no one can complain.

Yami: Give us fanmail instead ^^

Shinkou: Oh yay…. *Ways flag, leaning in a corner of shadows.*

Clef: I'm glad I'm not in any fics. -_______- No tormenting publicity. 

All eight other muses: **_Yet._**

Clef: Kamisama….


	4. Breaking the Habit

****

Breaking the Habit by _Linkin' Park_

Meh…not TOO long on updating this (3 months XD)….be happy though, it's a LONG chapter. I like writing long chapters though .___. I hate having anything I write be under 6 pages. Weird habit, I guess. It's kind of a weird chapter too. Angst, of course, but it's just….really _odd_. To me anyway XD. 

"If my faith gives way I have nothing, nothing, if I lose my grip I've gained none at all." -Kerosene: _Mad at Gravity_

************

(Mariku)

Somehow we managed to get Bakura stable and into a chair after he literally had a breakdown. But I guess I don't really blame him…Bakura never gave Malik an answer on whether or not it was Yami who he loved, but it was kind of obvious. 

I took a seat next to my hikari on the couch and watched the other for a moment, sighing lightly before finally talking. "Is it Ryou, or Yami that you left?"

Bakura's eyes rose to met mine, blank and dismal filled. It was almost more scary than his dark and twisted look he can sometimes have. "Bakura?" I prompted him again, waiting for an answer, only to get an indistinct response, but I could still tell who it was.

"……Yami…."

I looked to my hikari and he shrugged, standing up and stretching. 

~*Where are you going?*~

*To make a sandwich and then try to find Ryou.*

I rose a brow, but said nothing more. Normally I would say I would go with him, now is a bad idea though because that would mean I'd have to leave Bakura alone. I don't want to do that, it could go downhill.

************  
(Bakura)

No one understands. What, do they think this is no big deal? I thought my life went downhill when I left Domino, now it just drop to unbelievable low. I feel like I've been killed and yet I'm still trapped here. Why does this always happen to me?! Even in the past I never seemed to be able to just DIE! Instead I get stuck in the god-forbidden ring!

__

Memories consume 

Like opening the wound

I'm picking me apart again 

So what do you do Yami? And my own hikari for that matter? You both stab me in the back!! I hate the both of you, dammit! Why Ryou?! Didn't I ever tell you I loved him?! No, probably not - maybe I should have - but you should have used your senses and keep your damn-so-called-innocent-hands off **_MY _**Yami!! My Pharaoh….Why…..why does the world have to be so much against me? I tried to make things right…but no….that never lasted and I _know _I should have tried harder….should have tried to win Yami all for myself….

I'm such an _idiot_….I should have left this world long ago…I have to get away from here! Have to get past Mariku and escape outside and run off to where no one will ever be able to find me! Egypt…I could go to Egypt and lock myself into Yami's tomb (if I can find it anyway) forever…take one of his old blades to my arm….

…I just need to get out of here…

__

You all assume

I'm safe here in my room

[unless I try to start again] 

As far away as possible…

************

(Ryou)

"Ryou! How did this happen, I can't believe I LET it happen! God dammit! I should have _said _something! What am I supposed to do now?" 

I rested my head in my palm, eyes following the other as he paced back and forth with uncertain emotions. Pulling my eyes away for a moment to look at a clock on the wall, we had managed to find a close by hotel and get a room for a few days. Yami has been repeating himself for at least an hour - probably denial. I feel pretty bad…he's not even crying right now (which may be a good thing), just shouting about how stupid he was. A deer faced down by headlights, that's what he was. That's what _we _were actually…both of us could hardly say a thing as Bakura's anger hit down on us, slapped us away! 

He's so stubborn…

"WHY ARE YOU JUST SITTING THERE?! Is this no big deal to you?!" Yami suddenly snapped as he faced me, hands suddenly smack down on the table that I was sitting at. I leant off it and back into my chair to get away from his bloodshot eyes. Those were from his earlier crying. 

"Yami," I took a breath, trying to keep calm, "you should really try and relax. I don't think you realize how bad you look right now."

"Well thank you very much for the support, Ryou, some friend you are!"

Ugh…maybe the crying _was _better than this. I stood up, meeting his gaze seriously. "Yami, if you keep going off in a rage like this, what do you expect me to say? I can't comfort you from what happened, all I can say is that at least _I'm _not done trying. You can stay here and keep yelling if you want." I paused, moving for the door and seeing if he was going to say anything, but he didn't. I grabbed a cell phone and my jacket.

__

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose

'Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused 

"But I'm going out for now - alone. Try not to do anything stupid, ok? This isn't over yet."

************

(Yami)

I watched Ryou walked out and took a breath, collapsing into the chair that he had moved from. Ok, so maybe I _am _giving up. But who the hell am I kidding? I don't have the energy to try anymore. Bakura's not someone who will just plainly listen. He's one to stick with his thoughts and will never let go once he gets an idea. So what can I do? Try and convince him that Ryou and I aren't going out?

Like that'll work.

__

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

"Why do you keep trying, Ryou?" I started to choke out and I pulled my legs up onto the chair to curl up ever so slightly. "It's useless…hopeless even….why does anyone bother to help me…" No….no! I have to act calm…have to relax…Tea! I should drink some tea….! Yeah….that's right…

I stood quickly, nearly tripping over the leg of the table as I stumbled to a counter, shakily opening a cabinet and pulling out the packet of tea, setting it into a cup of water and into the microwave. After it was done I took it back to the table, sitting again and wrapping my hands around the warmth of the cup. I pick it up to take a sip - hoping it will help to relax myself, but I think my hands are shaking even more now that they're holding something. 

"Bakura…" I feel my eyes start to water again and I close them shut, trying not to think of him. I have to forget him! I have to! There's nothing else I can do…but……but…. "Why are you doing this to me Bakura?!" 

__

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I heard a shatter and jump out of a sudden daze, looking at my two shaking hands to see them empty. Quickly, I stood up, eyes widening as I stared around the table. I dropped the mug. I dropped the damn mug! Gods….it crashed everywhere! Dammit….

I ignored the fragments of it that scattered the table and set my arms onto the it, head falling into them. "How d-does everyone expect me to h-handle all of this…." I couldn't cover up the tears this time. I couldn't shout at Ryou again to act like I was fine. I could just…..I could only……cry….

************

(Ryou)

I stepped into a local café, glancing around the tables for a certain person, when I spotted him. Malik gave me a slight wave and I moved to sit with him in silence, eying the other hikari evenly and daring him to speak first. I suppose nothing was really his fault, but he is the one who started assuming things that weren't true. Maybe if he had just greeted us with ease, Bakura would never have thought Yami and I were dating. 

"So," he muttered then took a sip of the water he must have ordered before I arrived. "You called saying you wanted to meet. I wouldn't have met with you if I didn't want to talk as well."

"I feel so loved," I murmured.

"Look, Ryou," his voice took a slightly alarming edge, "You and Yami, I want you to break up."

"Malik, we aren't going out," I began though I think he ignored me and continued to speak.

__

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

"I can't believe it - you and him - a real _pair_. How lovable, right? I don't think so! I wish I could slap you right now, but I won't bruise you lovely skin. My yami and I don't enjoy the setup between you and the Pharaoh, and personally - I hate it!"

"Malik! Listen to me! Yami and I are **not **dating!" I tried to emphasize, starting to stand a bit. "But wait, are you and my yami going out…?" That thought had passed into my mind when Malik first opened the door. I never told Yami that I thought that either Malik or Mariku were going out with my other half though….I was afraid of how he may react to it. But when Malik spoke again, I think he completely ignored my first comment.

"No, I am not going out with Bakura! My yami and I happen to be going out! And you are utterly inconsiderate to your dark half! Maybe you don't even care about his feelings. Do you even know why he left Domino in the FIRST place?!"

__

So I'm 

Breaking the habit

Tonight 

I stared off at him, eyes twitching slightly. He can't keep ignoring me like this.

"No? Well now that I know about you and Yami, I can blame you for why he left! Bakura loves Yami, did you know that?! And yet you have to be a backstabbing ass and go take Yami all for your self! You're so selfish, Ryou Bakura!"

We were both standing at that point, and for once I was ready with a snappish retort until I froze and reviewed his words in my mind. I blinked a moment and straightened slightly. "Wait, what did you just say…?"

"About _what_?" he eyed me narrowly, but I returned and stuck with my suddenly calm nature. 

"About Bakura loving."

I watched his eyes narrow and I felt his sudden anger towards me. 

"He loves your boyfriend," Malik seethed and I sank back into my seat, head falling into my palm. I heard Malik sit as well and I felt his gaze on me, looking up at him. 

"Malik. For the last time, Yami and I are not going out, we came here to find my yami. But….oh my god…" I shook my head, eyes wide lightly. Malik seemed to be staring with confusion, and I don't blame him….might as well tell him. "…We came here to find Bakura…because Yami was in love."

************

(Bakura) 

"Where are you going?" 

I glanced up at the sound of Mariku's voice. Damn, I almost made it too. Mariku had gotten up to get something to drink…so me being the "great thief" I am - tried to escape out this _place_, but of course (because of my luck), Mariku came back just as my hand rested on the door. I turned to him and flashed an innocent smile. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mariku."

"Bakura," he warned and I glared.

"I don't need a babysitter, Mariku, I'm not child."

"And I don't trust having you be alone."

I seethed at him and stepped away from the door a bit. I don't need to handle this bullshit, it's nonsense. Since when does Mariku think he rules over me? How dare even **starts **to think such a thing! I won't allow it! I **_won't_**! I tighten my glare to him and quickly drop my arms to my sides.

"I'm sorry, father, I thought I was at a decent age to be able to go out without a 'parent,' I promise I'll be back by curfew," I spat out with sarcasm, but by the look he's giving me it seems he doesn't care much. Damn him. Damn him and his whacked out hikari for ever being in this stupid town. City. Whatever, who gives a fuck. 

"Don't give me that Bakura, I _happen _to actually be worried about your current state, so take the sympathy for once in your life."

I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this. 

In an instant, all electricity was cut out in the apartment and probably even the room beneath us and to the sides. Who cares. I've invoked the powers of the ring, my entrapment becoming freed darkness and encasing the room into a deep indigo and magenta fog. "I DON'T WANT YOUR BLOODY SYMPATHY!!!"

__

Clutching my cure

I tightly lock the door

I try to catch my breath again 

He seems a bit surprised by my sudden antics and doesn't try to deny me when the door was nearly forced off its latches as I stormed out, the power slowly dying down, but nevertheless it still lingered even as I moved away. 

Stupid, stupid bastard. He should know better than to distract me from what I want. What I _need_. Freedom, aren't I allowed to have it? At all?! Why can't I just be left alone and let to do as I fucking please?! 

I growl in agitation, having made it out of the elevator and into the lobby. I can hear a lot of shuffling around of workers trying to find out why the power had gone off in part of the building and sneer with delight, but I did decide to free that part of the building from the grasping shadows, restoring power and being quite amused that the workers became even MORE confused. I love this part of life….making complete **havoc **while my whole fucking life is being screwed with…

__

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I had no options left again 

*************

(Malik)

Ok, so ok now…this is NOT how I figured things would be spoken into my face. Could someone rewind for me that part with Ryou saying Yami is in love with Bakura? I'd like to be absolutely sure that's what Ryou just told me. I shook my head, letting the information sink in before voicing out. "So then. What do we do about it now?"

He looked over at me and shook his head as well and I sighed out. "Even if I told Bakura, he wouldn't believe me. He's too stubborn."

"Yeah…and so is Yami, he'd never bother to listen to me - he's being rather high strung lately. Since we left your guy's place that is." It was his turn to sigh. "Maybe we could make you go after him and make Bakura pissed? And then have some way to show I'm 'cheating' on him."

"Uh, excuse me, you have to remember here that I'm dating my yami. I don't think he'd be pleased if I randomly started to kiss Yami."

Ryou gave a shrug and I resisted a glare. "Fine, than make Mariku go after Yami, I'm sure he can pull it off, and then I can cheat on Yami with you. Really, it wouldn't be that bad!" I think he saw the dark look cross my face. "Look, look, Malik, isn't there like a carnival or festival or whatever soon? We can plan it all out there….it'd work, I swear!"

Uh-huh. It actually sounds kind of reasonable…. "I'm calling Mariku down here. We can talk it over with him and see what happens."

"Fine," he agreed with a nod and I mumbled something before opening my connection with my other.

*Mariku?*

~*WHAT?!*~

…..Ok then….that wasn't quite expected…. *Someone's moody. Look, can you come down to the café outside the building? We need to talk with you about something.*

~*_We_?*~

*Myself and Ryou.* 

~*And why would you be with _Ryou_?*~

Something HAD to have happened…he's in a really touchy attitude. I cringe a bit under his voice and Ryou gives me an odd look, but I quickly say it's nothing and shake my head. You'd think I'd be able to handle my darker half by now. Uh, maybe if I pull something "uncharacteristic" he'll lighten up. *Because, _koi_, we've devised a plan to get Yami and Bakura together and we need your help.*

~*Koi…?*~ He seemed to at least consider the title. Good. Seems he lightened up by it as well. ~*Fine, I'm coming, hikari.*~

I shook my head again a bit and smiled. "He's coming. But don't think he's going to take the idea lightly."

************

(Mariku)

Koi, huh? Could get used to that. I chuckled lightly, making my way into the café I was told to go to. Though I still can't understand…I know he said he was meeting up with Ryou, but aren't Ryou and Yami together…? So why would he help make a plan to get Yami and Bakura together? Whatever…hikaris are confusing. 

__

I don't want to be the one

The battles always choose   


"So why are you helping us?" I asked Ryou immediately as I sat down, raising a brow at the white-haired other. It was a blunt question, but I don't really care. Even if I got a blunt answer.

"Yami loves Bakura, and I'm not dating him."

Learn something new everyday. "Right then. And your plan is…?" I looked between Malik and Ryou, trying to understand what my little lover seemed to be fidgeting about. I think I have a bad feeling about this. I look over at Ryou, as he's the one who responds.

"Um, well, I think if we make it look like I'm cheating on Yami with Malik….and you're more or less 'attacking' Yami at the carnival…than we might be able to have Bakura come to the rescue and get them at the very least TALK to each other…"

"So let me get this straight….you want me….to _attack _Yami? As in _assault _him?" They gave a nod to be and I mumble a bit of my native tongue so they can't understand how I want to kill them. They do realize that Bakura would have my head, right? 

"Pllleeasseeee, koi…?" I glanced over at my hikari and curse. 

"Malik. No. I'm not doing it."

He pouted and slid into a chair besides me, I glanced at Ryou who merely shrugged and then back at my light, eyes widening. He leant forward, breathing on my lips and kissing gently, pulling away to linger a bit. 

"Then I guess no more of this."

What?! "That's blackmail!"

"No one ever said I was an innocent hikari."

I tried to kiss him, but he pulled back fully, crossing his arms defiantly. I glared forcefully at Ryou, who was trying not to laugh at our actions it seemed. This is that brat's fault! He probably created this plan and now I have to go through it! Dammit! Why did Malik have to inherit my cleverness?

__

Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused 

"Fine. Fine, I'll do it," I mumbled with grave agitation, glaring at the ground.

__

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

"Alright, I have to convince Yami to go, and Malik said you guys already had Bakura say yes, so hopefully the next time I see you two, it'll be at the carnival, how's that sound?" Ryou asked calmly.

He wouldn't be so calm if I took him to a noose and hang him. "Oh, well it's all great I suppose, except for the fact that we hope Bakura will come back sometime beforehand." I received two blank stares from that comment, Malik was the first to manage to speak.

"What's _that _supposed to mean?"

"Bakura left."

"And you didn't stop him?!" Now Ryou cut back in.

"Did you want a Shadow Game to start up?!" I growled. "That's what would have happened! He pulled energy from the ring and cut down power in a lot of the apartments, I just let him go at the point that he was pulling the Shadow Realm open."

Ryou groaned, shaking his head and setting it in his arms. 

"I'd track him down, but he'd kill me if I found him. If he's not back by tomorrow I'll try and do something with the ring, maybe I can somehow get a sign for the carnival in his soul room. So what if he locked me out."

__

I don't know how I got this way

I know it's not alright

So I'm 

Breaking the habit

Tonight 

"Heh, good luck, Ryou," Malik muttered as we stood, I tried to put an arm over his shoulders and he pulled off, sticking his tongue out at me. "No way, not until Yami and Bakura are together."

"What?! Malik!" He was already running, I guess he realized that I had pulled out the Sennen Rod before starting to chase him with it. Oh how I want to bash his head in right now! Damn all hikaris, they're trying to blackmail me every chance they get!!

************

(Bakura)

I shuffled my way down a street, posters scattered neatly on various important buildings like town hall for that carnival Malik was so stoked about. I suppose I can still go. All I need now is a box to curl away into. What, doesn't this town have any slums or something? Dammit…this place is too nice. Maybe I could sleep on one of the beaches?

No…crabs…

I gave a shiver, night was approaching and I still had nowhere to go. I sigh and moved towards one of the many beaches (so I've heard) of this place, pulling off my shoes and socks and walking down towards the water. Doubtful that I'll get any sleep tonight. 

The water is a bit cool, but still has a warmth to it. Rather nice, if you ask me.

"Do you need help with anything?"

I turned around, glancing back and raising a brow at some random crazy-haired blonde with a black trench coat. Standing by _my _shoes and socks, I might add. "Excuse me…?" 

"I wanted to know if you needed any help, you look like you need it." The form headed towards me and I gave a bit of a growl to disapprove him. He merely shrugs and takes my chin in his grasp. "Aw, come on, I don't _really _want to hurt you." I started to pull away at how sudden the guy's voice changed when he seized one of my arms and I felt trapped. I watched his eyes fall down to look at my ring and I tried to struggle back again, even try to open the link to the shadows again, but I was faltering with my energy and found it impossible.

__

I'll paint it on the walls

Cause I'm the one at fault

"Let me go," I hissed with rage, starting to break his grasp to me. 

He just pulled me closer instead. "I don't want to, but maybe if you give me that pretty necklace of yours, I will." 

"Fuck off," I merely snapped and I felt him release my chin, pulling something from his side and there was quickly cold metal pressed against my neck. It wasn't _that _hard against me…but then again, I could feel it prick against my neck and a wetness began to fall. Dammit…I'm bleeding. 

Fucking knife. 

"Really….I don't want to leave such a precious body like yours…." I was not shaking. Just wanted to mention that. No one has any proof that I'm fucking shaking! "So I'll leave you looking not so precious…" I actually thought he wanted to try and rape me. 

But no. Instead he just cut the ring from my neck and nicked a long bruising scar into my arm. I couldn't help but cry out in pain, feeling him move away from me to allow my body to collapse to my knees into the slowly tainting sand. I grasped my arm to my chest, ignoring the blood as I cringed in pain, looking up with a blurred gaze at the smirking blonde who held my Sennen item. "Maybe we'll run into each other some other time, ahou," he gave a sneer and I snapped out at him. 

"Fucking bastard, give me my ring!"

"Oh, but it's so pretty…"

I growled, making an attempt to stand and succeeding mostly, when I felt the hilt of his knife collide with the side of my head. I unconsciously whimpered and fell back to the ground, shaking gravely now. "Want your dear necklace back? I'll be auctioning it off at the carnival….heh, maybe you can clean yourself up and make it there." He kicked my body forcefully into the sand, I guess not liking the fact that I was still kneeling. I heard him walking away and tried to curse out at him again, but only managed to curl up in pain. 

__

I'll never fight again

And this is how it ends 

"D-D-Dammit….." I whimpered carelessly, one hand clutching into the sand stained in my blood, the other holding to my shirt to keep my arm curled close. I was crying. And you know what, I just really don't care anymore…

************

(Yami)

I started a bit, looking up when the door opened and Ryou looked in, staring at me widely. I was still resting my arms and head on the table with the scattered pieces of the mug. I bit my lip and leant back as he walked over to the table, leaning over me. 

"Yami….what happened…?" I looked up at him, uneasy. I probably looked like shit at the moment. I don't think I moved at all today. And now it was night and I _still _hadn't moved.

"I dropped the mug," I whispered bluntly, reverting my eyes to the table. I'll clean it up at some point…most likely "later." 

"Right…" I heard him sigh and sit down. "Hey, look, I found out about something that would cheer you up. There's a carnival going to be in town the day after tomorrow, want to go?"

"No," I muttered. Why would I want to go to a stupid carnival? 

"Well, I'm making you go whether you like it or not."

I frowned in his direction. "Then how will that cheer me up if I'm going against my will?" 

"Yami….please, just think about it at least? It's supposed to be really fun, maybe you can take some of your anger on some of the games…."

"Whatever."

"Think about it?"

"I guess," I muttered to make him happy. If I go, will he stay off my case? Is it a problem to what to sulk so much in life?" 

__

I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

But now I have some clarity

To show you what I mean

Yeah. Get rid of anger. Anger management? Is that what you want me to have, Ryou? How about a way to manage being _depressed_? Because that's more of what I am! Did you ever think of that? Probably not. I shouldn't have ever come out to this stupid place. Why did I bother chasing after Bakura? What was the _point_? To get flicked off? Like I'm some sort of flea to him? 

__

I don't know how i got this way

I'll never be alright 

So I'm

Breaking the habit

Breaking the habit 

Tonight 

Well this flea is getting tired….really…..really tired….I know when I'm not wanted here. I'll go to that festival-thing like Ryou asked, but the next day, I'm going home. With or without Bakura, or anyone for that matter. I will go home.

************

………………… Told you it was odd. ::Prods LF.:: But did it meet your satisfaction? I worked hard on it .___. I hope at least someone liked it… I put in some small humor points, like Mariku being blackmailed by his hikari to help. This story is really screwed up, did anyone ever notice that? I mean it's just _really _insane! *Sighs* Oh well, it's good like that I suppose. Poor 'kura .___. That was a random scene with him being abused. Beaten. Whatever you want to call it, he sure got injured. He was mouthing off a lot this chapter, can't really blame him though.

Bakura: I hate you.

I know ^^

Uh….and Ryou's plan… ::Dies laughing.:: I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I had to do it. Make things more confusing for the characters, though I probably made everyone else confused as well XD Sorry, I hope things'll turn out ok. I have to go….finish something…. ::Glances at folders.:: I know ^^ I'll make a document for myself to keep track of all I need to work on and status of things! ^^ Sure you wanted to know that.

Donno when next chapter will be up. Whenever I find a song to fit what I want to do. Maybe it'll be Nickleback's "Someday." *Shrug* Who knows. Ja for nor! Please review ^^ They always make me feel very happy. 

::Glances over at her drawings.:: Gotta finish one of those too….


End file.
